Knowing You By Heart
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Zero es un sangrepura con sus poderes sellados, Luka un poderoso Opast protector de Zero, Kaname poderoso sangrepura que ama a Zero. Shota Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui empezando con mi nueva idea de un Xover de Uraboku y Vampire Kinght espero que les guste Yo adoro la parejita de LukaxZero bueno amo a mi Zero-chan y adoro a Luka bueno quien no! Espero que les guste

**Xx-x Knowing You By Heart x-xX**

**Capítulo I**

**Una noche en diciembre**

_La nieve blanca y pura como aquella noche en diciembre, los copos de nieve cayendo con gentileza, pintando de blanco todo el paisaje._

"Uka-sawn!" Una pequeña vocecita se escuchó mientras un pequeño de tres años salía corriendo a toda velocidad, sus bracitos extendidos tratando de alcanzar al chico que se veía en la distancia.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía o más bien lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, tenía puesta un pequeño abrigo de color gris, su capucha puesta y unas orejeras de color lila, tenía puestas unas pantuflas de color gris en forma de neko y una bufanda de rayas blanca y lila alrededor de su pequeño cuello. Sus ojos brillaban con excitación, unos enormes y hermosos ojos de ese inusual color lila, tan peculiares como su cabellera plateada. Sus mejillas regordetas se encontraban con una ligera sombra rosa debido al frío.

"Uka-swan" Se volvió a escuchar esa angelical vocecita, el pequeño ya lograba llegar a su objetivo y lo hubiese logrado si no fuera por la nieve resbalosa. En unos momentos esos hermosos ojos lila estaban en la figura de aquel chico y ahora se encontraban mirando al cortante hielo que estaba a punto de cortar su piel de bebe.

"Zero!" El chico gritó y en salto logró llegar hasta donde la bella creatura sosteniéndola en sus fuertes brazos, evitando que ese angelito se lastimara.

"Uka-swan" Dijo el pequeño niño con una sonrisa, cerrando sus ojitos, dejando ver sus largas y tupidas pestañas negras así como sus manitas se aferraban al cuerpo del mayor. Se sentía a salvo, siempre que Luka estaba con él.

"No puede ser Zero-chan otra vez te saliste sin avisarme" Un hombre de cabellos rubios atados en una cola de caballo y anteojos salió corriendo, con un mandil de color rosa a medio poner. Llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba su pequeña criaturita. El hombre aparentaba tener unos 30 años o más, pero con las lágrimas que derramaba y su voz chillante uno podría pensar que tenía 10 años. Llegó hasta donde estaba su pequeño querubín dando fuertes bocanadas de aire, aunque la distancia no fue mucha, aquel hombre ya no tenía la misma condición de antes.

"Zero-chan malo, asustaste a papi" Dijo el hombre rubio de actitud infantil, acercándose al misterioso chico vestido completamente de negro con un pequeño Zero-chan en brazos, mientras bajaba la capucha del pequeño y pasaba su mano sobre las suaves hebras plateadas del menor.

El pequeño niño se retorció un poco en los brazos del hombre que lo sujetaba con tanta delicadeza, temiendo soltarlo y que se lastimara. El frío viento había golpeado en la cabecita del pequeño provocando que su piel se erizara por el frío, así que frotó más su pequeño cuerpecito contra el pecho del mayor.

"Waa mi hijo no me hace caso" Comenzó a llorar el rubio, de sus ojos color miel salían chorros de agua, lágrimas derramadas, según él, porque su pequeño hijo no le hacía caso, aunque el hombre en negro sabía que el ex cazador tendía a exagerar las cosas.

"Cross-san" Dijo el chico de negro mientras seguía sujetando con delicadeza a ese pequeño niño "Es una alegría volver a vernos" El chico comentó con una suave voz, tan tranquilizadora para el pequeño niño que ahora estaba entretenido con los cabellos negros del chico que los sujetaba, dando risitas y jalando los cabellos del mayor para lograr captar su atención.

"Itai" Dijo el chico mientras con mucho cuidado alejaba esa pequeña manita de su cabello. El pequeño Zero-chan rió al darse cuenta que había logrado su objetivo: que el chico haya captado toda su atención.

"Zero-chan no quieres que te cargue tu papi?" Preguntó el rubio, queriendo sujetar a esa tierna criaturita que no dejaba de reírse. Esa risa llegaba a los oídos de ambos Cross y Luka. Quienes sonrieron, impresionados de que el pequeño niño pudiera reír tan fácilmente.

"Papi!" Gritó el pequeño ángel moviéndose en los brazos del chico, extendiendo sus bracitos para que su padre lo cargara. El hombre no tardó ni un segundo para tomar al pequeño en sus brazos, gustoso de poder tener cerca a ese bello niño.

Cross Kaien, sabía muy bien que ese niño no era su verdadero hijo, y realmente muchos lo sabían, no por el hecho de que Cross nunca se había casado, si no el aspecto del niño: ojos lila y cabellos plateados, era completamente diferente al del ex-cazador quien tenía largos cabellos rubios y ojos miel. Definitivamente no tenían ningún parecido, bueno tal vez el hecho de que ambos adoraban los dulces y de que siempre estaban jugando como niños chiquitos, bueno al menor eso era bien visto en Zero-chan, pero no en un ex-cazador experimentado. Pero es que cuando se trataba de ese pequeño niño, Cross, no podía volver retornar a su infancia, quería que ese pequeño angelito sonriera por siempre, justo y como ahora lo hacía, claro que era una inocente criaturita, pero también era todo un diablillo, como ahora que disfrutaba de tratar de quitarle los anteojos.

"Zero-chan basta, no dejas que tu papi vea" Dijo Cross mientras intentaba de todas maneras alejar las pequeñas manitas de sus lentes. Claro que era inútil pues Zero-chan ya tenía en sus manos los anteojos de su padre y estaba jugando con ellos. Cross suspiró sabiendo que esos serían los anteojos número 100 que se le quebraban en esta semana.

"Zero" El chico de vestimenta negra susurró con cautela, su voz aterciopelada detuvo las acciones del ángel. Su cabecita se giró para ver los hermosos ojos grises de su guardián. "Si te portas bien te contaré un cuento" Al escuchar la palabra cuento, los hermosos ojos lila del menor se abrieron más de lo que ya, brillaban con mucha intensidad, un cuento, Zero adoraba los cuentos, le encantaba que ya fuera su padre o Luka le contaran toda clase de cuentos infantiles.

"Cwentow cwentow!" Gritó el menor con una bella sonrisa iluminando su rostro. Ambos Luka y Cross sonrieron al ver como su angelito sonreía y se entusiasmaba porque escucharía un cuento.

Llegaron a la casa con un entusiasmado Zerorin, quien apenas sentir el calor de su hogar, se intentó zafar del abrazo de su padre. Cross dejó al pequeño en el piso, aunque se negó al principio pues le encantaba tener en sus brazos a ese angelito, no le importaba si hacia travesuras o le quebraba los lentes, Zero era su hijo y lo quería mucho.

"Uka-swan! Cuewntamwe el cwentow" Dijo con su dulce voz angelical, ahora que Luka miraba bien a su niño, podía ver que el niño estaba muy peque, o que de plano la ropa que le había comprado Cross era muy grande, aun así ese niño con su ropa holgada se veía hermoso, toda una monada, y sus pantuflas, Luka no se había dado cuenta de que su peque había salido en pantuflas, hasta este momento, sus ojos grises se quedaron mirando las pantuflas en forma de neko que llevaba puestas su adoración. Ese pequeño era el ser más preciado para Luka, adoraba todo del niño, desde sus risas, hasta sus llantos, aunque estos últimos no le gustaba ver mucho en el bello rostro del ángel.

"Uka-sawn?" Preguntó el pequeño, sus ojitos miraban confusos al chico frente a él, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios y corrió de nuevo para abrazar las piernas del chico, dado a que era lo único que podía alcanzar.

"Luka-san por favor me ayudas con la cena" Preguntó i mas bien ordenó Cross, pues ya eran las ocho, y Zero debía tomar su merienda. También había otra cosa, pero Cross no le diría a Luka: su actitud de padre celoso, el ex-cazador sabía muy bien el fuerte vínculo que tenían esos dos, era un vínculo muy fuerte e inusual, Zero-chan estaba muy apegado al chico y eso representaba un problema, no ahora pero si en el futuro.

Pero por ahora dejaría que esos dos disfrutaran el estar juntos, inclusive si sus celos paternales salían a relucir algunas veces, no le importaba, por Zero sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, con el simple hecho de verlo sonreír. Como ahora, su carita iluminada, llena de felicidad, sus ojos lila brillaban a más no poder, y esas mejillas tan rosaditas, el pequeño corría de un lado a otro jugando con Sodom, un pequeño dragón bebe de color negro y amarillos, a simple vista daba la impresión de ser un lindo hámster con alas, pero Sodom era más que eso, era un Duras, y era el fiel protector de su amo Luka y ahora del pequeño Zero-chan y que no duraría en atacar a las personas que trataran de lastimar a sus dos amos.

La pequeña pelusa negra revoloteaba con sus alas al mismo tiempo que movía sus picudas orejitas, se movía alrededor de la habitación y Zero-chan corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo. Zero continuó corriendo hasta que Sodom se quedó quieto posándose sobre la mesa, con sus patitas moviéndose lentamente, acechando el cesto de frutas, sus ojos amarillos se posaron en la enorme manzana roja, se había colocado en posición de ataque, para poder capturar el delicioso fruto. Tomando un poco de vuelo, el pequeño animal trató de saltar, y digo trato, porque en ese momento Zero-chan ya se había subido a la silla y con sus pequeños bracitos había logrado atrapar al animal. Sodom suspiró y bajó su cabeza, sus orejitas puntiagudas también se bajaron, dando una expresión de desánimo, había fallado en conquistar la manzana. Zero estaba riendo mientras que con su pequeña manita acariciaba la cabeza y orejitas de Sodom, luego lo levanto un poco y le sonrió, para después frotar su cabecita con la del animal. Ya parado sobre la silla Zero estaba abrazando al dragón, mientras seguía riendo. Para estos momentos el dragón bebe, ya se hubiese hartado y tratado de zafarse de los delicados y pequeños brazos del niño, pero le gustaba sentir esa calidez del pequeño, además que Zero no era como esos niños que maltrataban a las mascotas, a tal punto de traumarlas con sus juegos bruscos y dejarlas asustadas de sus propios amos. Zero-chan era gentil, amable y cuidaba mucho a Sodom, incluso se ponía celoso cuando alguien intentaba tocar a su mascota.

Desde la cocina se podían escuchar las risas y gritos de Zero, ambos Luka y Cross estaban contentos de que su pequeño tesoro se escuchara tan feliz. Mientras continuaban haciendo la merienda, más bien Luka, ya que Cross fallaba en eso de cocinar, y no se preocupen, porque cuando Luka no estaba en la casa de Cross, se encontraba Kureha Aya una chica de cabellos largos color negro y ojos negros (no se si son negros) que por lo general siempre vestía en kimonos. Era raro que Aya no estuviera en la casa, pero había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la semana, sobre todo para consentir a Zero-chan, pues era casi imposible no hacer lo que el pequeño decía.

Mientras colocaban la comida de Zero-chan en unos llamativos platones adornados con nekos, Cross puso a hervir un poco de agua para el té. Tal vez la comida que hacía sabía desagradable o algunas veces, la mayoría era incomible, lo único bueno que sabía hacer Cross era poner a hervir el agua, y eso algunas veces. Luka solo recordaba la vez que la cocina casi explotaba por las locas ideas de Cross de hacerle un pastel a su hermoso hijo. Por suerte el loco ex-cazador ya se había olvidado de esas locas ideas y ahora Aya era la encargada de cocinar, Cross no objetaba pues esa mujer sí que era una diosa en la cocina, cada platillo que hacía sabía realmente exquisito.

Fuera de la cocina se seguían escuchando las risitas de Zero-chan, mientras la puerta principal se abría y Aya aparecía con algunas bolsas, la chica dejo su abrigo en armario y entro a la estancia guiada por las dulces risas de su niño preferido. Vaya sorpresa que encontró: Zero-chan estaba subido en la mesa, con Sodom en sus brazos, el pequeño estaba girando y riendo.

"Zero-chan que estás haciendo pequeño" Preguntó dulcemente la muchacha mientras caminaba hacia la mesa, con la intención de bajar al niño de ahí.

Zero escuchó la voz de Aya e instintivamente dejo de girar, claro que lo hizo tan abruptamente que se sentía mareado, al igual que Sodom. El pequeño angelito sentía como su cabeza seguía dando vueltas, y Aya se movía al igual que la habitación, todo en círculos. Los ojitos del menor estaban algo confusos y movía su cabecita de un lado a otro tratando de quitar el mareo. Comenzó a dar pasos tambaleantes, Aya estaba colocando algunas de las bolsas en la otra parte de la mesa, antes de bajar al pequeño de ahí. No se dio cuenta cuando el niño avanzaba hacia la dirección errónea, y Sodom seguía mareado para darse cuenta de que el pequeño caminaba hacia el borde, y si seguía dando más pasos caerían al suelo. De pronto se escuchó un golpe en el suelo, Aya soltó algunas latas que tenía y miró a la mesa, no estaba Zero-chan, pronto un llanto se escuchó.

Cross y Luka continuaban en la cocina, hasta que los agudos oídos de Luka escucharon un golpe, o más bien un cuerpo pegando en el suelo. Pasaron algunos segundos, Cross se dio cuenta de que ya no escuchaba las risitas de su hijo, seguidos de un llanto.

"ZERO!" Los dos dijeron al unisón, y salieron rápidamente de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia la sala, lugar de donde provenían esos llantos. Luka se sentía impotente pues los gritos y llantos incrementaban su volumen, lo único que quería en estos momentos era llegar junto a su adoración y aliviar su dolor.

Cuando encontraron a Zero, vieron como sus ojitos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y continuaba llorando, Sodom ya no estaba a su lado, el pobre dragón estaba sentado en el sillón con sus orejitas picudas hacia abajo, y unas lágrimas que salían de sus pequeños ojitos, el pobre animal estaba llorando porque no había podido evitar que Zero-chan se lastimara, y ahora se sentía fatal. Aya tenía a Zero en brazos, acariciando gentilmente la cabecita plateada del menor, pero aun así el pequeño no dejaba de llorar, en estos momentos la chica deseaba que el niño parara, sus llantos le rompían el corazón, y no solo eso, la triste mirada del menor y cada una de esas gotas cristalinas que salía de esos bellos ojos lila y se deslizaba por sus suaves mejillas.

Luka no tardó en hincarse frente a la chica y acarició la cabecita de su ángel. El pequeño al sentir ese cálido contacto alzó su mirada aún con lágrimas encontrándose con esos inusuales ojos grises que lo miraban con ternura. Luka continuó acariciando la cabeza del menor de una manera gentil y delicada, lentamente el niño dejaba de llorar, aunque las lágrimas seguían saliendo. El pequeño estaba hipando y con sus manitas se talló sus ojitos para borrar sus lágrimas. Luego extendió sus manitas para alcanzar a su protector que gustoso tomó al pequeño en brazos. La cabecita del menor reposo en el hombro de Luka y con sus bracitos rodeó su cuello. Luka sujetaba al pequeño con dulzura, una de sus manos acariciaba la espalda del menor, tratando de calmarlo, mientras susurraba cosas lindas para que el menor se calmara. Los ojos grises del chico miraron hacia la pequeña bolita peluda de color negro que estaba llorando.

"Sodom" El chico habló, con una voz gentil, sabía que el pequeño dragón no tenía la culpa, y tampoco le gustaba ver a su fiel compañero en un estado de tristeza. La pequeña pelusa voló hasta donde Luka y se posó sobre su hombro que estaba libre "Tranquilo no fue tu culpa" Comentó Luka y Sodom nuevamente elevó su cabeza, sus orejitas se movieron y pronto el pequeño animal ya estaba volando por la habitación.

Cross seguía preocupado, que tal si Zero-chan se había lastimado, que tal si su pequeño se moría, el golpe que recibió pudo haber sido grave, y si el pequeño ya…

"Él está bien Cross-san" Dijo Luka, quien había leído los pensamientos del hombre.

Cross suspiró aliviado, pero aun así comprobaría más tarde que su pequeño este bien.

**_xxx-_**

Después de la cena y de miles de disculpas por parte de Aya por el accidente de Zero, todos parecieron estar tranquilos pues el pequeño seguía riendo ya olvidado que horas antes se había caído y golpeado su linda cabecita. Sodom también estaba más tranquilo pues Zero-chan estaba más feliz y disfrutaba de jugar con su neko de peluche de color negro y ojos grises.

"Oye Zero, quieres que te cuente el cuento" Preguntó Luka tomando a Zero en sus brazos y sentándose en el sofá con el pequeño en sus piernas. Zero sujetaba a su neko con sus manitas mientras giraba su cabecita para ver a Luka y asentía.

"Cwentow sii!" Gritó de emoción el pequeño angelito y Luka nuevamente veía la enorme sonrisa que dibujaba su ángel.

"Muy bien ángel" Dijo Luka con delicadeza, mientras Zero se bajaba del cuerpo del mayor y se sentaba junto a él con su neko aún en brazos. "Ahora que cuento será" Se preguntó Luka, mientras hacía aparecer un libro de color azul, las tapas de este estaban grabadas con oro blanco, y con escritura antigua se podía leer el título del libro _"The Silver Dragon"._

"El dwe lwa nivew" Dijo Zero con excitación, y aunque ese era el cuento que Luka siempre le contaba, no le importaba al menor, esa historia era su favorita, adoraba escucharle una y otra vez.

"Está bien ángel entonces vamos a leer el dragón blanco" Sonrió Luka mientras se preparaba para leer la historia a su hermoso ángel. Aya y Cross se sentaron en el sillón que se encontraba frente a Luka, mientras que Sodom se colocó junto a Zero-chan.

_Existió una vez un joven llamado Haku, cuyos ojos tenían el poder de ver el alma de los demás, su mirada podía cegar a cualquier persona cuyo corazón no fuera puro; Haku era hijo de la luna, su padre el sol lo había abandonado, por ser una creatura de la noche, sus ojos eran como el color del cristal, su mirada era fría y cortante, su piel era extremadamente blanca y sus cabellos rubios, como el sol. _

_Todas las mañanas Haku salía a recibir al Sol, pero su padre nunca se mostraba, todos los días eran iguales, iluminados por la luz de la luna, sin ningún rayo de sol. Simplemente el cálido cielo nocturno lo hacía sentir amado, aunque una parte de su ser se sentía incompleta, Haku quería ser amado por su padre el sol. _

_Todas las noches solía escuchar historias de los antiguos pobladores, contando que antes de su nacimiento el sol solía aparecer, cubriendo las extensas tierras con sus rayos dorados, ofreciendo calor, protegiendo a los pobladores de todo peligro de la oscuridad. Pero hubo un día en que el sol se tardó en desaparecer y la luna comenzó a salir, el sol se quedó extasiado por la belleza de la luna, nunca antes había conocido a un ser tan bello, de cabellos blancos y ojos onix. La luna estaba prohibida para el sol, su frialdad apagaría al astro y ya no podría proteger a su pueblo. Pero el sol deseaba tanto volver a ver a la luna, así que una noche escapo de casa, cubriéndose con una fina tela que lo hacía invisible, y podía ocultar los rayos dorados que salían de sus hermosos cabellos rizados, tan rubios y dorados. Dando pequeños pasos por fin logro llegar hasta él. La luna lucía tan tranquila, sus ojos estaban cerrados. El sol que siempre había visto a la luna escondido bajo su manta logró apresurarse a él. Esa noche ambos se fusionaron creando en el cielo la más bella coloración antes vista. De ese acto de amor nació Haku, pero el Sol no podía estar con sus dos seres más amados, entonces decidió abandonar a la luna y a su pequeño hijo, convirtiéndolo en un humano. De esta forma la luna regresó a su forma nocturnal mientras que el sol continuó saliendo y escondiéndose, protegiendo a su pueblo, extrañando a la luna y a su hijo._

_Haku se sentía muy solo así que una noche decidió huir de casa, quería conocer a su padre, deseaba tanto ver aunque sea su rostro._

_Esa noche el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza, Haku había salido descalzo y sentía como la suave tierra comenzaba a sentirse muy fría, su cuerpo comenzaba a enfriarse de manera repentina, Haku seguía corriendo por el bosque, no entendiendo por qué su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más frío. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules, comenzaba a sentir mucho frío y sentía como su sangre empezaba a tener una sensación fría. Logró llegar al tronco hueco de un árbol, se adentró al lugar y abrazo su cuerpo, deseando que la luna lo encontrara, pero no lo hacía. Comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta que sus lágrimas eran frías y cristalinas, y cuando caían al piso lo manchaban de blanco, la textura de sus lágrimas había cambiado, era suave pero fría. Haku siguió llorando, esperando ser encontrado por su madre._

_En ese momento la Luna comenzó a sentir un dolor en su corazón y despertó de su dulce sueño, bajo a la tierra para encontrarse con un paisaje cubierto de blanco, las ráfagas de viento dañaban todo ser vivo, y una extraña masa blanca y cubría todo el pasto. Extrañas bolitas de color frío caían sobre sus cabellos blancos, el simple contacto de esas bolitas hacía que tuviera frío. _

_La luna sintió el llamado de su hijo, pero las ráfagas de viento hacían imposible que encontrara señal de su hijo._

_El sol empezó a sentir una sensación de frío y de dolor, sabía que era muy arriesgado salir, en estos momentos la luna estaba cubriendo el pueblo, protegiendo a los pobladores, con su manto sagrado. Pero algo hacía que el corazón del sol deseara salir, deseara salvar a uno de sus seres amados. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces el Sol salió, haciendo su aparición entre esas bruscas ráfagas que intentaban pegar su cálida y dorada piel. _

_El sol trató de intensificar sus rayos pero le era imposible, ese frío empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo, lo único que vio a lo lejos fue la suave mirada ónix de su amada luna. Como pudo logró llegar hasta su luna, sintiendo como su amado empezaba a bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Lo abrazó brindándole el calor que solo el ser amado puede brindar._

_Ambos Sol y Luna lograron fusionarse, ahora entendían porque el dolor que sentían en su alma, su amado hijo Haku estaba sufriendo. _

_Esquivando cada una de esas ráfagas lograron adentrarse al bosque en busca de Haku. _

_Bajo ese árbol se encontraba Haku, su hermosa piel blanca se empezaba a ver de color azul, parecía de vidrio mientras sus ojos se hacían dorados, las lágrimas seguían cayendo, rodeando su cuerpo con esa masa blanca._

_Nieve… era la primera vez que la nieve hacía su aparición._

_La suave nieve era lo único que podía reunir al Sol y la Luna pero al precio más cruel: Un alma pura era la única que podía hacer ese ritual, entregando su corazón a los cortantes y cristalinos señores del frío…_

"Y entonces…" Luka se quedó en silencio cuando vio cómo su hermoso ángel se había quedado dormido. Cuando Luka había comenzado a contar la historia Zero se volvió a sentar en las piernas del chico y a medida que el chico narraba la historia los ojitos de Zero se iban cerrando y dejaba salir pequeños bostezos. Luka se dio cuenta que Zero se había quedado dormido cuando la pequeña manita que sujetaba su neko con devoción lo había soltado y el peluche había caído al piso.

Temiendo despertar al niño, Luka se acomodó completamente sobre el sofá, Aya se había ido ya a dormir y Cross no estaba en la sala. Al igual que su ángel, Sodom también se había quedado dormido, dando pequeños suspiros mientras soñaba. Luka se acostó sobre el sofá con el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de Zero-chan sobre su pecho, las manitas del menor ahora reposaban en el pecho del mayor. Luka cerró sus ojos para descansar un momento, además adoraba sentir a su niño tan cerca.

Pasaron las horas y Luka se había quedado completamente dormido, cuando Cros regresó a la sala se encontró con Luka dormido acostado en el sillón y Zerorin aferrando sus manitas a la negra gabardina del chico. Luka mantenía uno de sus brazos rodeando el frágil cuerpecito de Zero-chan, y el ángel tenía su cabecita plateada escondida en el cuello del menor.

Cross sonrió complacido al ver la escena y corrió al cuarto del menor para sacar una cálida cobijita, cubriendo a ambos chicos con ella. Tomó a Sodom en sus brazos y lo llevó a la pequeña camita que estaba en el cuarto de Zero. Ahí coloco al durmiente animal y luego se fue a su cuarto a dormir.

_Solo un corazón puro fue capaz de reunir a esos dos amantes,_

_El sacrificio que hizo fue el de no poder ver a sus padres nunca más, pero en algún momento regresaría a ellos, fusionándose con ellos._

**_xxx- Un año después_**

"Luka-nii" Los ojos de aquel niño no dejaban de sacar lágrimas cristalinas, sus manitas se aferraban a las ropas de aquel chico de ojos grises.

"Prometo que te voy a cuidar, no te voy a dejar solo" Luka respondió hincándose y tomando entre sus manos la barbilla del menor. Sonrió tristemente, le partía el alma ver a ese bello ángel llorar, pero era necesario, ahora no era seguro que Zero continuara viviendo con Cross-san. Lo mejor era que viviera aquí en la Mansión Crepúsculo, con su… protegido de todo mal.

"Nii-chan quiere dejarme solo" Dijo Zero con su pequeña vocecita, aferrándose más a Luka, llorando cada vez más.

"Escúchame Zero" Pidió Luka pero veía que Zero no lo veía a los ojos "Zero" Mencionó al menor nuevamente, con tal adoración y amor. "Por favor" Zero hizo lo que Luka le pidió y miró al mayor, esperando que no lo abandonara

"Nii-chan" Dijo el menor entre lágrimas y sollozos

"Yo no te voy a dejar, nunca" Dijo Luka con lágrimas en eso peculiares ojos plateados, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del menor "Lo diré tantas veces sea necesario" Habló nuevamente, abrazando al menos, temiendo perderlo

"Yo nunca te traicionaré"

Dijo con lágrimas que secó nuevamente, luego alejó su rostro un poco, solo para ver esos hermosos ojos lila brillando con tristeza. Lentamente se acercó al rostro del niño para rozar sus labios con los pequeños labios del menor

_Hasta este momento olvidarás todo sobre mí, sobre Cross, no tendrás ninguna memoria, tus memorias empezaran en la Mansión Crepúsculo._

_Perdóname por favor Zero, no pienses que te olvidaré_

_Eso nunca…_

_Nunca podré olvidar al amor de mi vida_

_Estamos ligados el uno al otro_

_Recuérdalo Zero_

_Recuerda mi promesa_

_Yo nunca te traicionaré_

En esos momentos Zero se quedó dormido en los brazos de una chica de largos cabellos naranja, a su lado estaba un chico de cabellos plateados, ambos tenían ojos verdes, miraban con tristeza a Luka.

Luka miro por última vez a su amado ángel, sintió una simple lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Para después desaparecer en un remolino de dolor.

Zero comenzó a abrir sus ojos, vio algo borroso, un remolino pero dentro de ese confuso viento alcanzó a ver una mirada triste. Unos inusuales ojos de color plateado.

_Luka_

En este momento estaban sucediendo cosas muy malas dentro de la sociedad, no solo para los humanos si no para las demás creaturas. El mundo nuevamente se sumaba a la oscuridad. Asesinatos hacia seres de gran poder empezaban a sonar en las noticias. Los vampiros estaban asustados, los guardianes Zweilt sabían que una guerra se avecinaba. Su peor enemigo emergía de las sombras y necesitaban proteger a todo humano.

"Pero porqué Zero-chan no se puede quedar conmigo" Decía nuevamente Cross, esta vez sus lágrimas no eran de cocodrilo, eran las lágrimas de un padre, que lloraba por la pérdida de su hijo.

"Entiéndelo Cross-san ahora es muy peligroso" Un hombre muy parecido al poderosos ex-cazador miraba con seriedad

"Takashiro dime porqué es peligroso, no lo entiendo, Zero estará a salvo conmigo, porque insistes en quitármelo" Dijo Cross esperanzado que el hombre recapacitara y le permitiese quedarse con el pequeño.

"No se va a quedar contigo Cross y esa es la última palabra" Giou Takashiro un hombre de largos cabellos miel dijo mientras se alejaba de Cross "Entiende primo, ahora no es momento para que Zero esté contigo" Dijo y desapareció, dejando a Cross solo y con lágrimas en sus ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaaa aqui les traigo el segundo capi hehe pero hmm el tercero se me borro waaa ia lo tenia en ingles y de ahi lo escribo en español pero hmm la tonta de yo lo borró por accidente hehe bueno espero que les guste el capi y bueno este varia un poco de mi versión en ingles heehe._

**Gracias por sus reviews a **

**ben4kevin- though you already read the second chapter hehe enyways thanks for your review in both english and spanish versions ^^**

**Sophs- hehe me comentaste en la otra pag pero aun asi gracias por leerlo ehe io tbn te kiero mucho y sii por fin seguimos haciendo el fic aunque es muy dificil eso de esperar a que Lari se conecte u.u aun asi va bien el fic hehe espero que pronto lo podamos subir ^^ tkmm**

**Kazumi-chan - osea lei tu reviews en mis otros fics y no bueno ehh no conocia ese lado tan vulgar de ti ^^ pero hehe bueno al menos asi me animas a seguir actualizando los fics eeeeehhhh ia vas queriendo a Luka bueno eso es un comienzo y tal y como pediste aki sale tu adorado kuran kaname aka bastardo ^^**

**Sandyus- hola que bueno que te gusto el fic y aw gracias por el review hehe pues te digo que deberias de ver el anime awww luka es tan smexy ^^ y sii aqui esta el segundo capi hehe tarde un poco mucho pero por fin lo actualizo hehe espero que sigas leyendo el fic y pronto el triangulo amoroso comenzara hehe xoxo**

**Jimenita Cullen- pues que bueno que te veniste a la categoria de xovers hehe si ntp ya pronto voy a actualizar mis otros fics hehe gracias por el leer el fic.**

**Xx - Knowing you by heart - xX**

**Capitulo Dos**

**X –** No puedo ir hacia donde tú estás x –

_Runaway train never going back_  
_Wrong way on a one way track_  
_Seems like I should be getting somewhere_  
_Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

Pasaron dos años pero aquél pequeño ángel no regresó su hijo pequeño se lo habían robado, jamás lo volvería a ver pero una parte de él estaba feliz, al menos Zero estaría con su familia. El antiguo cazador sonrió para sí mientras se ajustaba los anteojos, se inclinó hacia la pequeña niña que dormía en la pequeña cama con sus manitas aferrándose a las sabanas de franela, el hombre sonrió y beso la frente de la niña. En su memoria quedarían las memorias de aquellos días en los que arropaba a su pequeño Zerorin y le contaba una historia antes de dormir.

Al menos uno de ellos estaba a salvo…

**-**3~*****~ **Mansión Twilight** ~*****~3**-**

No pudieron separarlos, aquello que los unía no era solo un contrato, era un lazo que iba más allá de la muerte y el espacio. Su amor era demasiado fuerte y no podía ser destruido. Después de esa tarde en que fueron separados, sellando los recuerdos del menor sobre su guardián de ojos plateados, aquellas palabras de aliento, nunca iba a dejarlo, nunca lo traicionaría. Su alma, su corazón, su cuerpo su vida todo le pertenecían a él, a aquél bello ángel de cabellos plateados. Por ende sus memorias no podían ser borradas, siempre prevalecerían era como tratar de eliminar el oxígeno sobre la tierra, separarlos era imposible. Así que una noche el pequeño de cinco años recordó, recordó y lloró quería verlo, ansiaba sentir esos brazos rodeando su frágil y pequeño cuerpo. Esa noche toda la mansión tembló, pensando que la barrera que protegía la mansión había sido destruida todos los miembros del Clan Giou se preocuparon, cuál fue su sorpresa, el niño, su esperanza había recordado todo aquello que se le había sido negado, quería verlo, quería verlo.

_Luka_

_Aquí estoy, yo nunca te voy a dejar solo_

_Yo nunca te traicionaré…_

Suaves palabras susurraban como la brisa, el niño se abrazaba a sí mismo, sus lágrimas y llantos eran tan desgarradores que se podían escuchar en cada rincón del lugar.

"Zero" Pronunciaba con tanta devoción ese nombre, temiendo perderlo, temiendo que se desvaneciera, temiendo el simple contacto de su piel quemara la del ángel. Se acercó lentamente y se hincó tomando en sus brazos, aquellos fuertes brazos que el pequeño tanto deseaba sentir. Lo abrazó y con mucha delicadeza acarició la cabecita plateada del menor. Todos los miembros de la Mansión habían sentido una fuerza de poder demasiado fuerte, que aún no era bien controlada. Temiendo por la vida del pequeño se apresuraron a llegar a la habitación del niño.

Cuál fue su sorpresa ahí estaban ambos ángel y demonio abrazados, el menor aferrando sus manitas a los hombros del mayor, su rostro escondido en el cuello de este, pequeñas lágrimas de cristal mojando su camisa. Luka gentilmente mecía suavemente el cuerpo del menor, tranquilizándolo, ayudándolo a estabilizar ese poder que todavía no terminaba de surgir por completo.

Aya suspiró en alivio al igual que aquellos los chicos, los guardianes Zweilt, que se encontraban conmovidos por tal escena. Los primeros en abandonar la habitación fueron aquel chico de salvajes cabellos rubios y ojos verdosos, la voz de Dios, era conocido por su poder o maldición de dominar el fuego, tal poder dejaría marcado a su amigo su persona más especial de toda la vida, el pequeño de cabellos castaños claros ojos miel con tonalidades verdes, el pequeño estaba justo detrás de Hotsuma, como si el rubio lo protegiera, Shusei él era el poseedor de los ojos de Dios el más tranquilo y quieto de los guardianes y el más apegado a Hotsuma.

Un lazo entre hermanos jamás se rompería, ellos siempre se iban a proteger su promesa de estar juntos y siempre unidos venía de siglos antes. Y como su promesa Tsukumo no dudo en alzar su pistola en el aire, no podía permitir que algo le pasara a su hermana ni a Zero-chan. Tsukumo al igual que su hermana son miembros del Clan Giou, protectores de Zero pero también son la única familia que le queda al ángel. Cuando Tsukumo era más pequeño era muy parecido a Zero, ambos tenían cabello plateado, piel extremadamente blanca, lo único que los distinguía eran los ojos verde grisáceo con los lila y la diferencia de edades, en ese entonces Zero era solo un bebe cuando Tsukumo tenía ya tres años. El mayor y también guardín Zweilt portaba los oídos de Dios, capaz de comunicarse con animales, su hermana mayor Toko que a diferencia de Tsukumo tiene largos cabellos naranjas, sus ojos son del mismo color que su hermano. A pesar de que su hermano la cuida mucho ella también se sabe proteger y adora cuidar a Zero.

Takashiro el mismo hombre que había alejado a Zero de su lejano primo y ex cazador de vampiros Kaien Cross, no se sorprendió al encontrar a Luka con el pequeño. De hecho le había extrañado por qué las memorias de Zero no se habían roto antes, después de dos años de que no recordaba nada de Luka, ahora Zero deseaba estar con su guardián. El juego había empezado y ahora con Zero en la mansión se aseguraba de tener al mismo Zess. Después todo el Opast no iba dejar solo a su ángel, lo iba proteger lo que significaba que cuando la batalla llegara el demonio estaría de su lado como fue en la última batalla. Algo que lo había dejado sorprendido era la repentina muestra de poder de Zero, sus poderes habían sido sellados comenzarían a resurgir cuando cumpliera 16 años, no ahora, era demasiado pronto. Takashiro suspiro, tenía que revisar al menor y colocar un nuevo sello, para evitar que sus poderes se salieran de control y terminara lastimándose o lastimando a otros, o pero que él lo encontrara.

"Ya estoy aquí" Susurró tiernamente, protegiendo en sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de su eterno amado "No estás solo" Sus palabras y acciones fueron las únicas que lograron calmar al menor.

**xX—**

La mansión crepúsculo era la residencia del clan Giou y de los guardianes Zweilt, era una hermosa mansión de color blanco, rodeada por jardines y un bosque, era un lugar inaccesible para los humanos ya que había una barrera mágica que evitaba que los humanos entraran. Solo los miembros y guardianes podían hacerlo, pasando por debajo de un puente y recorriendo un camino a ambos lados se podían admirar los frondosos árboles. En la parte trasera de la Mansión se hallaba una fuente y un jardín donde el pequeño angelito de cinco años solía jugar junto con la compañía de Sodom y claro bajo la protección de Luka.

Ahí se encontraba el pequeño corriendo por el jardín con una pelota en sus manos, ocasionalmente lanzándola al aire para ver cuán alto llegaba, con la ilusión de que esta tocara las nubes. Sus risas se escuchaban por todo el jardín, Luka estaba recargado en el tronco de un árbol, observando a su niño jugar, mientras Sodom volaba de un lado a otro, siempre siguiendo a Zero.

"Luka juega comigo" Dijo el menor corriendo hacia donde Luka y tomando su mano jalándolo hasta el pasto. Por unos segundos Luka se iba a negar, pero como hacerlo si un ángel se lo está pidiendo. Sonrió o bueno solo fue una pequeña curvatura en sus labios y tomo la pelota de color azul que sostenía Zero con su brazo libre. Sin ser demasiado brusco le lanzaba la pelota a Zero quien reía sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, atrapando ágilmente la pelota aunque en algunas veces se le iba de las manos. Después de jugar un rato ambos se tumbaron en el pasto, Zero colocando su cabecita en el pecho del mayor, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Mientras que Luka rodeaba con su brazo el cuerpo de su amado.

Un pequeño recuerdo llegó a su mente: Yuki…

Aún no la olvidaba, antes de la última batalla la había conocido, era una hermosa humana de cabellos naranjas, ojos verdes, su piel tan suave como el algodón, su corazón tan puro e inocente como el de su Zero. Se había enamorado de ella, habían creado un contrato. La culpa no lo dejaba.

Yo nunca te traicionaré…

Al final lo hizo de verdad, no pudo soportar la soledad, no, no fue eso, es que su alma tan pura le recordaba a él. Colocó con delicadeza el cuerpo del menor a un lado y él se sentó, observando como su niño dormía con tanta tranquilidad. Si tan solo él pudiera hacer lo mismo, sin sentir esta culpa que lo estaba dañando, ni siquiera las cicatrices que tenía por la guerra dolían tanto, ni siquiera la muerte de ella, de Yuki le afectaba tanto. Era más bien el dolor de esa traición, lastimar a Zero era lo mismo que lastimarme el mismo. "Perdóname" Susurro para sí mientras con una mano tapaba su rostro y luego subía por su frente para después pasarla por sus cabellos tan oscuros como la noche.

"Zero-chan!" Aya se dirigía al Opast y al ángel, ya era la hora de comer y Zero necesitaba alimentarse bien. Luka se acercó al niño y lo iba a tomar en sus brazos pero el menor se giró y comenzó a estirar sus bracitos y piernas. Aun así Luka se inclinó más para ver a su ángel que le mostraba la imagen más bella, la imagen que tanto anhelaba ver. Unos hermosos ojos lilas, mirándolo con ternura, era como volver al pasado, donde no tenían que preocuparse por nada, solo por amarse.

Sonrió cálidamente frotó sus ojos lentamente "Luka tengo habre" Dijo tiernamente y sobo su pequeño estómago. Luka sonrió mientras se apresuraba a cargarlo "No" Dijo el menor y Luka lo miró algo sorprendido "Quiero camnar" Dijo el menor y se puso de pie, tomando su pelota en sus brazos, espero a que su guardián se pusiera de pie y luego corrió hacia la mansión donde Aya ya lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luka siguió los pasos del menor con Sodom en su hombro derecho, sus pensamientos seguían en aquel pasado, en aquél contrato, aquél que nunca debió de haber hecho, pero era inevitable, ella se parecía demasiado a su Zero.

No, nunca debió equivocarse, nunca debió haberlo traicionado…

**Xx— Un año después**

"Towko-chan cowsquillwas" El pequeño ángel de ahora seis años empezó a reír y con sus manitas trataba de alejar a Toko y evitar que esta le siguiera haciendo cosquillas.

Toko era una chica con un cabello naranja ligeramente rubio y sus ojos eran de color miel, ella tenía diez años y era la prima de Zero, como se había dicho antes ella y su hermano Tsukumo eran la única familia que le quedaba a Zero. Tsukumo era menor que su hermana solo por tres años, ya que él tenía siete un año mayor que Zero. Se parecía mucho al pequeño ángel con su inusual cabello plateado. Ambos niños podrían ser hermanos. Si los dos fueran de la misma edad de bebes podrían haber sido fácilmente confundidos claro está que el color de ojos era muy diferente. Mientras los de Zero eran de un color lavanda los de Tsukumo eran color miel igual que su hermana.

"Luwka!" Aún cuando el pequeño ángel reía una y otra vez, llamó a su protector. Que en estos momentos se encontraba un poco alejado de los primos. Luka estaba cerca de un árbol recargado sobre el tronco con sus brazos cruzados, parecía estar molesto o más bien estaba pensando sobre el pasado, el presente y sobre su traición. Pensaba sobre su hermoso y pequeño Zero, sobre su lazo y también pensaba en ella… en Yuki. Mientras el Opast se dedicaba a meditar, Sodom estaba en su forma de neko/humano corriendo detras de una mariposa tratado de atraparla. El pequeño neko escuchó el grito de su pequeño amo y corrió hacía su otro amo cuando escuchó que el pequeño le llamaba.

"Amo apresúrese Zero está triste!" El pequeño neko gritó y sujetó la mano de Luka mientras comenzaba a jalarlo y corría hacia donde Zero se encontraba.

Luka seguía perdido en sus pensamientos sobre Yuki, el día que la conoció. Ella era una humana pero con un don increíble, ella era una de las protectoras, una princesa y él se había enamorado de ella. Había caído por completo por esa chica y era tanta aquella devoción que le tenía que al final terminó cambiando de bando. El poderoso Opast había traicionado nuevamente a su clan para estar con ella con Yuki, incluso había dejado solo a su hermano gemelo. Luze le reclamó varias veces sobre su traición, le suplico que regresara con él, pero Luka nunca accedió, para él lo más importante en ese tiempo era Yuki. Aún así después de aquella Guerra tan fatal que no sirvió de nada, muerte y destrucción fue lo único que trajo. Y Luka perdió todo lo que amaba, o más bien la única cosa importante en su vida. Yuki murió en sus brazos, inclusive en sus últimos momentos la princesa le pidió que la olvidase y buscara una nueva persona, que fuera feliz, ese era el deseo de la chica. Ella siempre le dijo que su amor no era tan puro e inocente, que abría alguien que llegaría a curar sus heridas las de su corazón. Ese alguien era un ser demasiado puro e inocente, frágil y poderoso. Ese ángel vendría para amarlo, su amor iba a ser demasiado fuerte que no necesitaba crearse un contrato ni un lazo, esa conexión estaba desde sus inicios.

Una conexión fuerte en cuerpo y alma.

Pero en ese tiempo Luka no le creyó, no quería creer que alguien lo haría olvidarse de su amada. Así que por años se encerró en sí mismo, estaba completamente devastado y por primera vez lloró la pérdida de un amado. Tuvieron que pasar cientos de años hasta que ese ser puro apareció en su camino. Ese ángel del que Luka nunca creería que existiera se salvó de una muerte terrible, afortunadamente ese ataque no se hizo a manos de los Duras. Fue mucho peor ya que el pequeño había sido abandonado en un callejón envuelto en unas sábanas de seda y una pequeña canasta. Luka escuchó por primera vez el llanto de su amado de su alma gemela. No creyendo que un bebe estuviera en un callejón, se acercó al lugar y se encontró con la imagen de un hermoso bebé. Sus ojos eran del más hermoso color lavanda y su piel exquisitamente suave y blanca. Era un ser tan bello abandonado en ese asqueroso lugar, el pequeño estaba solo y asustado, llorando por su mamá, queriendo que alguien lo sujetara con amor. Fue esa imagen en la que los pequeños haces de luna reflejaron la suave piel de bebé y haciendo brillar esos hermosos ojitos. Luka se sintió atraído como las olas de mar se sienten atraídas a la luna. Y cuando el pequeño bebe dejó de llorar para posar sus pequeños ojos en aquellos de color plata, lo sintió. Luka sintió aquella fuerte y poderosa conexión que lo ataba a ese niño. Era él a quien buscaba desde hace tiempo aunque no lo aceptara antes, era ese pequeño por el que su corazón esperaba. Su lazo se formó desde antes y era tan fuerte que ni la misma muerte podía romperlo.

De pronto salió de aquellos pensamientos al sentir a alguien jalar de su muñeca y luego se percató de que era Sodom, la pequeña voz chillona que le decía algo sobre su pequeño ángel. Zero lo necesitaba. Luka siendo tan devoto a su pequeño no lo pensó dos veces y corrió más rápido, ideas absurdas llegaban a su mente, tales ideas de que algo malo le pudiera estar sucediendo a su pequeño.

"Luka" El pequeño ángel susurró mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ya se había logrado zafar del agarre de Toko y ahora estaba corriendo tiernamente hacía donde estaba su protector. Cómo aún era de pequeña estatura lo único que pudo abrazar fue la pierna del chico. Luka se hincó y tomó al pequeño Zero en sus brazos rodeando el pequeño cuerpecito mientras Zero colocaba sus pequeños bracitos alrededor del cuello de Luka y rió tiernamente.

"Luka-san que bueno que estás aquí ya que es hora de comer y Zero-chan y Yo nos íbamos a dirigir a la casa" Dijo Toko un poco sonrojada mientras se levantaba y sacudía el pasto que se había quedado en su ropa. Sodom cambió su forma a la de dragón bebe. La pequeña pelusilla negra revoloteaba sobre las cabezas de Luka y Zero.

El pequeño ángel seguía abrazando el cuello de su Opast y escondía tiernamente su pequeña cabecita plateada en el cuello de este. Los ojos plateados de Luka miraron a la chica y luego asintió levemente mientras la seguía ambos dirigiéndose dentro de la mansión. Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron con Tsukumo jugando con otros niños de ocho y diez años respectivamente.

"No espera eso es trampa" Tsukumo dijo mientras hacía un tierno puchero y los otros dos niños rieron y siguieron jugando con las cartas.

"No es cierto" Dijo otro chico de cabellos ligeramente castaños tirándole a rubios y hermosos ojos hazel su nombre era Shusei. Junto a él se encontraba un chico de diez años de salvajes cabellos rubios y unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Ambos chicos eran amigos de Tsukumo y guardianes de Zero. Pero en este momento no importaba si eran amigos o no, pues los tres estaban muy entrados en un juego de póker.

Al escuchar la voz de Tsukumo y las risas de Shusei y Hotsuma, el pequeño Zero se rio divertido y luego giró su cabecita para poder observar mejor a los tres niños. Sus pequeños labios curvearon una linda sonrisa mientras Luka acariciaba sus cabellos tiernamente. La sonrisa del pequeño y sus mejillas sonrosadas también hicieron sonreír a Toko.

"Shwusw Chwumaw now se riwan dwe Twswumow" El pequeño Zero los regañó al darse cuenta que ambos Hotsuma y Shusei se estaban riendo de Tsukumo. Al no poder pronunciar bien los nombres de los niños ambos Luka y Toko sonrieron. Pues el pequeño Zero llamaba a Shus a Shusei y Chuma a Hotsuma mientras que Tsukumo al ser muy difícil para el menor de pronunciar el nombre lo llamaba Tsumo. Aun así a Tsukumo y a los demás no les importaba como pronunciara su nombre el menor, pues se escuchaba tierno la manera en que Zero los llamaba.

Todos rieron ante la ternura del menor inclusive Luka sonrió ligeramente ante las reacciones tan tiernas de su ángel. Aquél pequeño en sus brazos era lo más importante para él ya que Zero representaba la pureza e inocencia. Tal vez en el pasado nunca creyó las palabras de Yuki pero ahora cada vez que abría sus ojos y veía al pequeño ser que le sonreía con amor Luka se sentía feliz aun cuando sus heridas no sanaban completamente. Pero con el tiempo y junto a su amado ángel él estaría bien.

_Estaré protegiéndote_

_Cuando la noche caiga_

_Estaré junto a ti_

_Porque tú me perteneces_

_Cómo yo te pertenezco solo a ti._

**Xx—**

Ya en la noche Zerorin comenzó a bostezar y a frotarse sus ojos, su cabecita comenzaba a caer en el cojín más cercano. Después de tanto jugar con Toko y Tsukumo y perseguir a Sodom, el pequeño ángel ya estaba cansado y pronto comenzaba a quedarse dormido. Sodom ya se había quedado dormido y Luka lo había llevado a su pequeña cama, para Luka era muy importante que Sodom descansara ya que siempre estaba por todos lados e iba a cualquier lugar que Zero fuera para protegerlo. Además Luka lo quería demasiado pues el pequeño dragón había permanecido con él desde ya hace un largo tiempo.

"Ha de estar cansado" Pensó el Opast mientras regresaba al sillón negro y sonreía ligeramente al ver a su pequeño ángel abrir y cerrar sus ojos lilas para permanecer despierto aunque el sueño le estaba ganando.

"¿Sueño?" Preguntó tiernamente y el pequeño asintió mientras volvía a bostezar tiernamente formando un puchero. Luka rió suavemente y se acercó para cargar al pequeño en sus brazos y lo colocó suavemente en la cama mientras acomodaba las sabanas cubriendo el pequeño cuerpecito para que el niño se mantuviera cálido durante su sueño. No tardo mucho tiempo para que el pequeño Zero se quedara dormido con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Luka sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en la frente del ángel y luego en sus labios. Luego se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha antes de dormir y después de unos minutos salió de este usando únicamente los pantalones de sus pijamas ya que no le gustaba usar la camisa. Así que su bien formado pecho permanecía desnudo.

Suspiró y se acercó a la cama para observar a su pequeño ángel dormir pacíficamente. Sus pequeños bracitos abrazando a Lucky su pequeño neko de peluche. Luka sonrió y se metió en la cama y delicadamente acercaba el pequeño cuerpo al suyo. Sonrió al sentir como Zero pegaba más su cuerpecito al suyo y cerró sus ojos plata permitiéndose dormir por un rato.

Afuera de la habitación la oscuridad empezaba a reinar y con ella la lluvia empezaba a caer mientras truenos y rayos iluminaban la habitación. Las siluetas de algunos árboles se deformaban formando creaturas monstruosas que se reflejaban en las paredes azules de la habitación haciendo que el pequeño ángel se despertara repentinamente. Se percató de la tormenta y de los estruendosos truenos mientras las ramas de los árboles arañaban las ventanas. Sus pequeños ojitos lilas observaron las paredes de la habitación y se percataron de los monstruos que se mostraban en estas. De pronto su pequeño cuerpo empezó a temblar y sus ojos lavanda mostraban miedo absoluto haciendo que escondiera su cabecita dentro de las sabanas y apretara más a su neko.

Luka sintió el pequeño cuerpecito de su niño moviéndose de un lado a otro dentro de las sabanas y también se percató de los rápidos latidos del corazón de su pequeño sintiendo que su niño estaba asustado lentamente rodeó con su brazo el cuerpo de su niño para tratar de calmarlo.

"¿Qué sucede ángel?" Luka preguntó lo más dulce que pudo para no asustar a su pequeño además de que ese tono de voz solamente lo utilizaba para Zero nadie más había escuchado la voz tan tierna que podía hacer Luka. Además de esta forma su pequeño se calmaba y sus miedos y temores se alejaban.

"Mowstrow" La pequeña vocecita dijo acompañada de un sollozo.

Luka sonrió al darse cuenta que su pequeño estaba asustado por la tormenta así que tiernamente acarició la mejilla de su pequeño ángel con mucha ternura y delicadeza. "No te preocupes es solo la lluvia" Dijo gentilmente "Además de que Yo estoy aquí contigo. Yo te voy a proteger por siempre…" Dijo en una voz suave y delicada hacienda que el pequeño su pequeño dejara de temblar y sus sollozos se fueran calmando.

"Duerme tranquilo amor" Dijo el Opast y sonrió cuando sintió que su ángel plateado se relajaba y comenzaba nuevamente a dormir.

El Opast decidió permanecer despierto lo que restaba de la noche pues sabía que su niño podía volver a despertarse asustado y definitivamente no iba a dejar que una tonta tormenta asustara a su pequeño.

Permaneció sujetando a aquella belleza plateada, protegiéndole de cualquier pesadilla o del frío, Cualquier cosa que lastimara a su pequeño ahí estiraría Luka para protegerle. Suavemente descubrió la cabeza del menor para poder admirar su hermoso rostro durmiente. El menor se veía tan puro y terriblemente encantador con sus pequeñas y blancas manitas aferrándose al pecho del mayor. Luka podía escuchar los pequeños latidos y el suave respirar del menor.

Ya al amanecer Zero empezó a estirar su pequeño cuerpo y se alejó de la calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo de su protector para abrazar a aquel neko de peluche. Sus hermosos ojos lavanda se abrieron y cerraron tratando de regular los rayos de luz que empezaban a iluminar la habitación.

Sodom seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en su pequeña cama, su cuerpecito se inflaba y volvía a su posición normal mientras dormía. Sus pequeñas y puntiagudas orejitas se empezaban a mover cómicamente haciendo que Zero se riera suavemente.

Luka suspiró pues se había quedado dormido hace unas dos horas pero ya había despertado cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su niño se alejaba del suyo. Entonces giró su cuerpo y susurró suavemente en el oído del menor "Buenos días ángel" con una voz tan suave y dulce que hizo que las mejillas del menor se pintaran de un adorable color rosado.

"Bwenows Dwiawa Luwkwa" El niño dijo suavemente y se rió otra vez cuando Sodom apareció encima de su cabecita. El pequeño dragón movía su colita de un lado a otro haciendo que Zero se riera otra vez y levantara sus bracitos para tratar de atrapar al pequeño dragón que se empezaba a mover de un lado a otro.

Luka se levantó de la cama y tomó en sus brazos a Zero-chan llevándolo en sus fuertes brazos hacia el baño. Ya había preparado previamente el agua de la tina para que no estuviera ni muy caliente ni muy fría una temperatura cálida y había vertido en esta una suave esencia a violetas.

Lentamente se despojó de sus pantalones y boxers dejándolos en el piso y luego se apresuró a despojar a Zero de sus pequeñas pijamas. Ya que los dos estaban completamente desnudos el mayor se metió en la tina y juntó con Zero. El pequeño ángel intentó removerse y comenzó a protestar pues quería escapar del agua.

"Oh no esta vez no escaparás" Dijo Luka en tonó burlón y sujeto con un poco de más fuerza al pequeño claro sin llegar a lastimar la pequeña cintura del menor.

El pequeño niño comenzó a llorar cuando sus pequeños pies sintieron el agua, a pesar de que estaba tibia el pequeño sintió la temperatura de esta un poco fría y comenzó a moverse violentamente. Luka observó las lágrimas del menor y suspiro, lo menos que deseaba era ver a su ángel sufrir. Así que con ayuda de su poder logró elevar un poco la temperatura del agua y colocó al pequeño entre sus piernas. Ya más calmado Zero empezó a disfrutar de la calidez del agua y Luka también pudo lavar la cabecita plateada del menor evitando que el jabón cayera cerca de los ojos o boca de su ángel.

Zero ya estaba más confortable con el agua caliente y con los suaves masajes que Luka hacía en su cabecita. Rápidamente sus pequeñas manitas empezaron a jugar con el agua y los pequeños restos de espuma que caían a está logrando crear pequeñas burbujas y se empezó a reír tiernamente. Después de enjuagar con mucho cuidado la cabecita del menor Luka comenzó a tallar la piel del menor con una esponja en forma de osito y en esta vertía jabón líquido de bebe con aroma a violetas. Suave y delicadamente empezó a frotar la esponjita en la espalda del menor haciendo que el niño empezara a reír cuando Luka alcanzó a frotar su pequeño estomago pues la esponja le hacía cosquillas.

Después de terminar de asear al menor, Luka se levantó de la tina con el pequeño en brazos, sujetándolo delicadamente pues temía que el menor se podría romper. Cuando la corriente de aire frió golpeó el cuerpecito desnudo del menor, Zero se aferró más al cuerpo de su protector. Luka sonrió y tomó una toalla para colocarla al redor de los dos y de manera delicada comenzaba a secar a su pequeño. El Opast también tomo otra toalla más pequeña de color plateado y se la dio a su niño para que se secara su cabello. El menor asintió y comenzó a secar su cabecita torpe pero tiernamente. Cuando terminó con su cabello ambos salieron del baño, Luka había enrollado al menor en una toalla y él se había colocado una alrededor de su cintura. Llegaron a la cama y Luka colocó al menor en esta y luego se dirigió a su closet para sacar la ropa que usaría su ángel y la que él iba a portar.

Esta vez había decidido vestir a Zero con unos pantalones de color blanco y una camisa del mismo color pero de mangas largas. Como ya era casi invierno decidió que el menor debía de usar un abrigo igual de color blanco. Y para él sería su atuendo usual, sus pantalones de cuero de color negro y una gabardina sin mangas del mismo color.

Luego regresó a la cama ya con la ropa y se acercó al menor hincándose frente a él. Zero permanecía sentadito esperando por su protector y obsequiándole una tierna sonrisa.

"¿Zero, te puedes poner la ropa mientras yo termino de bañarme?" Luka preguntó tiernamente generalmente después de bañar a Zero se encargaba de vestirlo pero había quedado con algunos rastros de jabón de bebe sobre todo en su cabello. Por suerte el pequeño Zero sonrió y asintió esta sería la primera vez que se pondría su ropa el solo sin la ayuda de su protector.

El Opast sonrió también y luego se dirigió nuevamente al baño para terminar de bañarse. No le tomo ni cinco minutos y dejó el baño ya vestido. Miró a la cama y se encontró con la escena más tierna que él hubiera visto antes.

Ahí en la cama estaba su hermoso ángel con su camisita mal puesta. Zero estaba tratando de poner su pequeño brazos en el agujero donde iba la cabeza. Sus pantalones estaban al revés y se había logrado poner un calcetín pero el otro no. Luka rió cuando vio que su ángel aparentemente se había quedado atorado en su camisa y comenzaba a forcejear para liberarse, sus ojitos lavanda se empezaban a aguar.

"Oi, cómo lograste atorarte" Preguntó el chico de ojos color plata y se acercó rápidamente cuando escuchó los suaves gimoteos del menor. Rápidamente liberó a Zero de su camisa mal puesta y se percató de las lágrimas cristalinas en el hermoso rostro del niño. "Mira así se pone una camisa" Dijo el Opast mientras le explicaba a Zero como ponerse su camisa, luego le enseñó a colocarse correctamente los pantalones y calcetines para finalizar le enseñó como atar las agujetas de sus tenis.

**Xx— En la Casa de Cross**

Tal vez su pequeño niño no iba a regresar pero así la vida no era tan cruel con Kaien. El ex cazador tenía algunas conexiones con los vampiros y los cazadores. Era realmente impresionante que durante toda su vida él hubiera logrado mantener una coexistencia con ambas especies. Y cuando se enteró del supuesto suicidio de la pareja Kuran, aquellos poderosos vampiros sangre-pura el ex cazador no dudo en ayudar a los únicos sobrevivientes de esa familia.

Kuran Kaname y su pequeña hermana Yuki, la cual había permanecido en el anonimato por deseo de sus padres. Nadie en la sociedad vampírica sabía de la existencia de esa niña. Debido a la supuesta muerte de sus padres, la pequeña niña perdió todos sus recuerdos y ahora estaba bajo el nombre de Yuki Cross.

Aquellos eventos se repitieron una vez más en la vida del cazador, pues recordaba cuando ese hermoso ángel había llegado a su casa acompañado de su guardián y hermano Kuran Kaname. Quién por razones de seguridad había decidido no remover el sello que guardaba los recuerdos de su hermana y tampoco la convertía nuevamente en el vampiro que realmente era.

La forma en la que Yuki veía a Kaname y jugaba con él, su lazo tan fuerte de alguna manera le recordaba de su otro ángel de su Zero-chan.

"Yuki te he dicho miles de veces que esperes a papa y no salgas de la casa sin avisar" Regañó el antiguo cazador a su adorable (?) hija. Claro que su regaño iba acompañado de sus lágrimas de cocodrilo y luego el largo e infantil discurso de que su hija no lo escuchaba y no lo amaba y así podría seguir la lista de cosas de las cuales se quejaba el ex cazador.  
Yuki, una pequeña niña de cabellos color caoba y ojos del mismo color alrededor de cinco años comenzaba a ignorar a su padre adoptivo. Y cuando lo vio a él a su salvador, corrió rápidamente a los brazos del vampiro que la había salvado de ser devorada por esos horribles monstruos.

"Kaname-sama!" Gritó la niña y corrió lo más rápido que podía para luego aferrarse al cuerpo de su salvador.  
"Yuki" Kuran Kaname el vampiro sangrepura y heredero al trono vampírico además de ser el hermano mayor de la niña sonrió. Viendo como su pequeña hermana aunque no lo recordase. Estaba feliz de ver a su pequeña niña. Kaname estaba determinado a mantener a su hermana alejada y a salvo de cualquier peligro. Eso también incluía que la pequeña no recordara quien era realmente ni tampoco lo recordase a él.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó el castaño suavemente, mirando a la inocente cara de su pequeña niña.

"Muy bien… Kaname-sama, Cross-san dijo que… que hace una año tú me habías rescatado de esos aterradores vampiros, y que hoy celebrábamos mi cumpleaños…" La niña dijo tímidamente mientras el vampiro asentía "Así que feliz cumpleaños Kaname-sama!" Sonrió la pequeña mientras Kaname se hincaba y la niña lo abrazaba. (Hmm esta imagen hubiera sido mil veces más tierna con mi Zerorin ^^)

"No Yuki, hoy celebramos tú cumpleaños así que eso significa que el Feliz cumpleaños es para ti" Kaname dijo tiernamente mientras acariciaba la nariz de la niña. Sintió un calorcito en su corazón al escuchar cada palabra que había dicho la niña.

El vampiro sangre pura sabía muy bien que tenía que esperar. Primero debía de encargarse de aquella maldita amenaza y eliminar a toda esa sociedad corrompida de vampiros. Aunque podía remover el sello de su hermana para no poder sentir esa soledad que lo carcomía, no lo haría, todavía era muy pronto y primero debía de solucionar esos problemas.

Estaría esperando por una luz que pudiera calentar su corazón y aliviar su soledad.

**Xx- **

Y así el tiempo paso en la Casa de Cross-san y en la mansión Crepúsculo. Dos bellos ángeles vivían felizmente, cada uno de esos niños tenía un protector. La pequeña niña estaría escondida nuevamente, estaría a salvo de ese mundo oscuro y depravado. Ella había sido transformada en humana para vivir una vida tranquila y feliz hasta que el tiempo indicado llegara y así poder regresar a su mundo verdadero. Sería bienvenida por su raza y por el príncipe sangre pura Kaname Kuran.

Mientras en otro lugar remoto vivía un ángel bajo la protección de sus guardianes y de él, de su protector. Luka era su ángel oscuro y guardián. Los poderes del pequeño y bello ángel habían sido sellados por el bien de la humanidad. Su poder dormido sería despertado en unos años después, cuando el pequeño angelito fuese mayor y pudiera controlar sus dones. Entonces ahí sería su sacrificio, él hermoso ángel plateado daría su vida para salvar al mundo de esa fría oscuridad.

_Ese era su deber como la profecía lo decía._  
_Ven conmigo, por favor no me temas_

_Porque en la oscuridad de la noche Yo te protegeré._

_El manto de mis brazos te protegerá y mi corazón se partirá para salvarte._

_Un bello silencio, tan doloroso y profundo._

_Quemando en mi alma_

_La oscuridad desaparecerá…_

_No me temas_

_Mi ángel_

_Yo soy tu protector_

_Yo siempre te protegeré con mi manto_

_Siempre lo haré…_

**Xx—**

"Takahiro!"

Se podían escuchar los gritos, llantos en todas partes de la Mansión. La barrera se había caído y ahora todos se encontraban desprotegidos. Ellos tenían que pelear, ellos tenían que proteger a su ángel plateado.

"¿En dónde está Zero?" Preguntó uno de los antiguos miembros del Clan Giou.

"Toko-chan está con él, ambos están en la habitación sagrada, ellos están escondiéndose ahí" Dijo su hermano Tsukumo que cargaba consigo un arma, junto a él se encontraban Shusei y Hotsuma dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

"¿Y Luka?" Preguntó Aya, ella era la niñera de Zero-chan.

"Afuera, él está evitando que los Duras entren a la Mansión, creo que está teniendo éxito" Hotsuma contestó mientras se preparaba para mostrar su poder a esas creaturas asquerosas que se habían atrevido a penetrar en la Mansión.

La habitación sagrada había sido construida con un escudo de protección, era oscura. Había sido construida para la protección del ángel en dado caso que pasara un accidente o hubiese un ataque. Ambos Toko y Zero-chan estaban adentro, el pequeño estaba algo aturdido y temeroso por la ausencia de su protector. Generalmente en esos casos Luka estaría junto a Zero, pero ahora el Opast se encontraba afuera, luchando contra aquellos Duras que no eran nada en comparación con su poder.

Toko mantenía al pequeño niño en sus brazos, lo trataba de calmar pero era imposible, sin Luka aquí Zero no paraba de forcejear y pronto lo inevitable sucedió, el pequeño comenzó a llorar, sus sollozos iban en aumento a medida de que la habitación retumbaba y temblaba. Ni Zero ni Toko sabían lo que sucedía detras de la puerta de esa habitación. Pero afuera se iniciaba una batalla entre los Zweilt y los poseedores de la oscuridad los Duras.

Toko estaba muy asustada, pero no podía mostrar su miedo a Zero, ella abrazó al menor y comenzó a cantarle una melodía para que el pequeño se tranquilizara pero el hermoso ángel no dejaba de llorar, su pequeño cuerpecito temblaba y lágrimas cristalinas se deslizaban por sus blancas y suaves mejillas.

Afuera de la habitación en los jardines, los pasillos en cada rincón de la Mansión se podían ver explosiones de fuego, oscuridad y luz. El cuerpo de Luka está emitiendo unos rayos, él estaba decidido a matar a esos bastardos. El Opast tenía que proteger a Zero él tenía que salvar a su ángel, su alma gemela. No se podía dar el lujo de dejar a una de esas creaturas vivas, no cuando la vida de su pequeño corría peligro.

Todo era una verdadera sinfonía de luz y oscuridad, era peligroso aun así era hermoso. La combinación de ambos bandos, el bien y el mal, blanco y negro. Era una tormenta, con sus frecuentes luchas sin fin en donde los monstruos de la oscuridad se tiraban a la merced de los Zweilt.

Hotsuma lanzaba sus flamas a cualquier creatura que se le acercara o cruzara en su camino. A su lado estaba Shusei que creaba un escudo para protegerse y los miembros de la casa. A pesar de que ellos todavía eran unos niños, podían controlar sus poderes de una manera asombrosa. Claro que esto había sido gracias a varios tropiezos y momentos tristes, pero ahora toda esa experiencia ganada había dado frutos. Y estos se mostraban en esta batalla.

Takashiro también estaba peleando, aunque estaba extendiendo los límites de su poder no le importaba. Sabía muy bien que era muy temprano, aún no era tiempo para despertar los poderes de Zero, El pequeño ángel todavía era muy pequeño y despertar sus poderes ahora era un riesgo, eran un peligro para él y para la gente que lo rodeaba.

Por el momento ellos debían de preocuparse en mantener a salvo a Zero y pelear al menos hasta que el niño alcanzara la edad suficiente para despertar ese gran poder.

De pronto alguien rompió la puerta de la habitación sagrada y ese alguien se adentró en ella mientras camuflageaba su cuerpo entre la oscuridad. Muy lentamente la creatura se acercó a la pelirroja que acunaba al pequeño ángel.

_**Bang!**_

Todos los guardianes Zweilt escucharon el disparo y luego vieron como ese que se había atrevido a acercarse a su hermana y primo había caído muerto bajo las manos de Tsukumo y su arma.

"Toko, tienes que salir de aquí ahora mismo" Tsukumo gritó a su hermana quien continuaba sujetando el pequeño cuerpecito de Zero muy cerca del suyo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, ella se rehusaba a dejar su casa y a dejar a los otros peleando solos. "No me iré" Dijo la chica en una voz temblorosa, no podía irse y dejar a su hermano y los otros.

"No te estoy preguntando" Dijo su hermano "Es una orden" La mirada desafiante en los ojos de su hermano era realmente penetrante y daba miedo.

"Tsukumo…" La chica pelirroja suspiró con lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, ella temía el dejar solo a su hermano.

"No hay tiempo para ponerse melancólico" Dijo Tsukumo mientras le entregaba una espada a su hermana, y aunque él también tenía miedo de dejar ir a su hermana no lo mostraba "Lleva a Zero a un lugar seguro, el portal los mandara a algún lugar seguro, ahí espera hasta que nosotros los encontremos"

"Pero…" Toko sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y asintió su temor más grande era perder a su hermano. "Por favor ponte a salvo, yo… no quiero perder a mi único hermano. " La chica dijo mientras comenzaba a correr con Zero en sus brazos, ella corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y se adentró al bosque ahí en medio de este vio el portal.

"Por favor estén a salvo" Ella susurró mientras miraba hacia atrás observando a la Mansión Crepúsculo en llamas. Luego miró de nuevo al portal y luego a Zero quien por fin se había quedado dormido. Toko suspiró y sonrió tristemente no teniendo certeza si regresaría a casa.

"Ahí está el mocoso, ¡Atrapen al niño!" Uno de los demonios gritó, había logrado ver que la chica pelirroja se había adentrado al bosque y la siguió percatándose que el niño que su amo quería estaba con ella.

Luka escuchó el grito del demonio y luego observó como la mayoría de los Duras corrían hacia el bosque, no lo pensó ni un segundo y los siguió mientras lanzaba explosiones de poder y con su espada lograba romper a la mitad a esas creaturas venenosas. Sus ojos plateados no mostraban merced, su sangre estaba hirviendo solo de pensar que esos malditos podrían capturar y matar a su pequeño ángel.

Con pasos firmes se encaminó al bosque que estaba oscuro a pesar de las llamas en la Mansión, su espada emitía una luz llena de poder y Sodom se había transformado en un dragón complete. El poderoso Opast luchaba con su alma, su furia había sido desatada y en su mente había una sola promesa:

_Proteger a Zero…_

El portal se comenzó a cerrar era ahora o nunca. Ella tenía que tomar una decisión y aunque Toko no quería dejar a su familia, proteger a Zero era la prioridad. Además Zero también era su familia no podía dejar que esos monstruos le hicieran daño a su primo. Lentamente ella cerró sus ojos y saltó adentro del portal, sujetando a Zero fuertemente. El portal los transportó rápidamente a un lugar lejos de casa. Uno de los Duras logró penetrar en el sitio antes de que este lo matara pero si quedo severamente herido, pero no importaba pues había logrado entrar antes de que este se cerrara.

Luka corrió hacia el portal, en su camino se cruzaban esos demonios y el simplemente los mataba, no entendía por qué esos seres estaban decididos en pararse frente a él. Tal vez no lo conocían no tal vez no habían escuchado de aquella leyenda. El hijo de la oscuridad había traicionado a su familia, había traicionado a su raza para proteger a un ser de luz. El hijo del Rey Demonio y príncipe de la oscuridad podría matar a cualquier creatura. Luka/Zess era una demonio que solo con sus ojos plateados podría matar y no iba mostrar piedad cuando lo hacía..

"Zero!" Luka gritó con una voz ronca, sus ojos observaron el momento en el que el portal se cerraba frente a él. Y enojado volvió a gritar, mientras enterraba su espada en la tierra. Su cuerpo estaba emitiendo una condenada fuerza de poder logrando deshacer a cada uno de los demonios de la oscuridad. Luka estaba muy enojado y su ira estaba desatada nuevamente.

Pero al menos alguien valioso estaba a salvo…  
Su Zero estaba a salvo, donde quiera que estuviese. El pequeño angelito estaba libre de peligro y libre de las garras de esos demonios que querían devorarlo.

Su Zero… Luka no pensaba en otra cosa que Zero, rogando que le permitieran vivir, rogando que le permitieran ver su hermoso rostro y esa mirada inocente una vez más.

**Xx— En otro lugar**

Kaname y Takuma se encontraban viajando en un carro blindado, el cual los llevaba a la casa del antiguo cazador. Kaname quería ver a su hermana pequeña. Aunque ella no le recordara, él quería verla, no importaba si era doloroso. Kaname deseaba cargarla, besarla y amarla. Y sobre todo protegerla.

En estos tiempos comenzaban las primeras nevadas del año y Toko corría sin rumbo fijo en sus brazos seguía el pequeño Zero que comenzaba a despertarse, tenía miedo y nuevamente su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. No lo sentía cerca, Zero no sentía a su protector con él y comenzaba a tener miedo.

"Ahhh" De pronto todo se vio negro y ella sintió como ambos caían al frio suelo. Toko sintió como alguien los estaba siguiendo y luego sintió unas garras clavándose en su pierna. Ella gimió de dolor estaba asustada y lo peor estaba sola con Zero… Zero estaba llorando sus llantos eran realmente desgarradores, esos hermosos ojos lavanda mostraban miedo y soledad. Mientras tanto aquel Duras que había logrado penetrar en el portal ahora había logrado herir a la chica dejando al ángel a la merced de un diablo.

Lo que el Duras no sabía era que había otras creaturas en el mismo lugar, acechando y en cualquier momento estaban a punto de atacar. Pero por el momento se encontraban silenciosos esperando por su momento para hacer su aparición. Los ojos de aquellos seres eran un color rojizo, miraban a la chica inconsciente en el piso y en la nieve había ese delicioso elixir que había sido derramado, una pérdida total. Pero el pequeño niño, estaba solo. Y su sangre olía realmente deliciosamente.

"Corre Zero ..." Toko susurró, sentía como sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

"Kaname, ¿hueles eso?" Takuma dijo con algo de preocupación. El chico rubio de ojos esmeraldas siempre estaba muy sonriente y casi nunca mostraba una expresión preocupada. Él era el mejor amigo de Kaname. Miró al vampiro sangre pura, los ojos del rubio se habían pintado ligeramente de un color rojizo.

_**Sangre**_

Un fuerte aroma a sangre intoxicaba sus sentidos

Definitivamente tenía que tratarse de un vampiro, posiblemente uno nivel E que estaba atacando y lo peor era que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Kaien.

_Yuki…_

Kaname no lo pensó dos veces saltó fuera del carro, haciendo uso de su velocidad vampírica siguió el aroma de sangre, era un poderoso aroma a sangre.

Mientras tanto el pequeño cuerpo de Zero comenzaba a temblar, el niño estaba asustado y en su mente solo gritaba por su Luka, por su guardián, el solo quería ver a Luka.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que hermosa creatura tenemos aquí" El Duras se movió rápidamente cerca del pequeño ángel.

Y en esos momentos Zero se sintió amenazado por la cercanía del demonio. Giró lentamente su cabecita hacía donde yacía Toko inconsciente. El pequeño no podía entender claramente lo que había sucedido. Pero sentía que estaba en peligro. Aquella creatura frente a él era espantosa, sobre todo sus ojos que mostraban lo que le quería hacer. Ese Duras quería matarlo.

"Vamos pequeño Yo no te voy a lastimar, no seas tímido" Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa aterradora.

Zero no lo pensó dos veces y corrió. Sus pequeñas piernitas trataban de moverse rápidamente pero debido a su pequeño tamaño la distancia que recorría era muy corta. El Duras se rió y dejó que el niño corriera, sabía que el pequeño estaba solo y desprotegido y que no habría nadie para salvarlo. Por el momento dejo que el pequeño se alejara pues sabía que en unos segundos lo encontraría.

"Cuando Reiga-sama vea lo que encontré para él, seré recompensado" El Duras se dijo a sí mismo y empezó su carrera para atrapar al pequeño niño.,

Oscuro, todo estaba completamente oscuro, y los árboles parecían hablar entre ellos. Espantosas creaturas que se movían como sombras, y esos ojos que lo miraban con sed de sangre. Zero se empezaba a sentir cansado, pero aun así no dejaba de correr. Corría hacía donde creía estaría a salvo aunque no lo supiera con certeza.

Lentamente dos extraños se aparecieron en frente de él "Hola pequeño" Uno de los desconocidos habló con una voz ronca, su cabeza inclinada hacía el piso evitando que su rostro pudiera ser visto. Mientras el otro se acercaba al hermoso ángel.

"Ayuwdmwe" El pequeño susurró y suplico tiernamente mientras lágrimas de cristal nuevamente comenzaban a abandonar sus hermosos ojos color violeta y rodaban por sus tersas mejillas, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a sacudirse violentamente.

"Claro que si mi pequeño, nosotros vamos a ayudarte solo tienes que acercarte a nosotros" El extraño extendió su mano mientras hablaba con una voz suave y gentil ofreciendo al menor una falsa protección. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección pues Zero-chan comenzó a relajarse y empezaba a dar pequeños pasos hacía el que sería su asesino. Mientras el otro extraño que miraba al piso sonreía.

"Solo déjame probar un poco de tu sangre" El hombre dijo con una voz aterciopelada, y luego levantaba el rostro mostrando al menor sus ojos rojizos, y garras en sus manos, Zero vio esto y se tensó, nunca antes había visto criaturas tan espantosas como estas. Se quedó paralizado mientras aquellas palabras se repetían en su mente.

**_Sangre_**

_Sangre real y deliciosamente roja…_

Mientras el niño seguía paralizado uno de los extraños o más bien vampiros lo atrapó el pequeño regresó en sí y al sentirse nuevamente amenazado comenzó a forcejear "Swuelwtawmwe!" El pequeño ángel comenzaba a gritar y a llorar.

Tan hermoso ángel, tan solo y asustado. Por qué estaba asustado y ellos simplemente deseaban probar su sangre. Si su sangre los iba a salvar.

Tan hermosa creatura, tan pura e inocente que había llegado para salvarlos de su pecado. Ese delicioso elixir los salvaría regresándolos a la luz y a su forma humana al menos por unas horas hasta que su sed nuevamente despertara y los transformara en esos monstruos con garras y colmillos.

La oscuridad se apagaría y él niño los salvaría. Con ese líquido tan delicioso, ese niño era realmente hermoso.

Pequeño ángel de cabellos plateados, tú no debes de tener miedo porque Yo soy tu amigo… Mis colmillos solo quieren probar ese elixir, ellos no te lastimarán, solo será un piquete. Por favor no me temas mi amado niño…

"Demonios" El Duras se maldijo "¿A dónde se metió ese mocoso?" Susurró enojado, cómo había sido tan estúpido para perder de vista al menor. Y lo peor era que ahora no podía sentir el aura del pequeño. Qué tal si algo le había pasado al chiquillo "Maldita sea…"

Y así mientras la noche seguía reinando, Kaname continuaba siguiendo el aroma a sangre que por alguna razón ese aroma se había desvanecido. Eso era imposible que el aroma a sangre se hubiera desvanecido tan rápidamente. Kaname aun podía sentir la presencia de aquellos vampiros nivel E. Eran dos y era obvio que esos no podían ocultar el aroma de la sangre, eso solo lo podían hacer los vampiros de niveles altos, es decir los vampiros sangre pura.

Siguiendo lo que su olfato le indicaba, Kaname siguió el rastro de los vampiros principalmente concentrándose en las auras de estos.

La nieve seguía cayendo, haciendo imposible para el Duras seguir con su camino. El demonio ahora se hallaba perdido y no podía regresar con Reiga, al menos no con las manos vacías. Demonios, todo era la culpa de ese pequeño mocoso, pero al menos sabía que el chiquillo no podía estar muy lejos.

Mientras tanto Kaname seguía buscando a aquellos vampiros esperando que los malditos no estuvieran acechando o atacando a Cross y a su adorada Yuki. Finalmente logró encontrarlos y sonrió apareciendo detras de los niveles E. Las creaturas al parecer habían logrado atrapar a su presa. "No nos temas pequeño" Susurró uno de los nivel E "No te vamos a lastimar… bueno no mucho" El otro nivel E dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras mostraba sus colmillos completamente extendidos. Kaname frunció ante eso y sobre todo al sentir el aura que emanaba el pequeño, era un humano, era simplemente un niño pequeño.

Después de escuchar las palabras idiotas de los niveles E, Kaname escuchó los pequeños llantos y gimoteos del niño y vio como uno de los vampiros acercaba su rostro al cuello del menor, dispuesto a morderlo. El sangre pura no podía permitir eso, no cuando un inocente niño estaba en peligro, Kaname había podido deducir la edad del pequeño, tal vez tenía unos cinco o seis años, la misma edad de Yuki. Ahora mismo podía ver a Yuki cuando él la salvo de aquél vampiro que quería morderla y drenar su sangre.

Su aura de sangre pura se empezó a expandir, indicando a los vampiros de bajo rango que estaba presente y que no iba permitir que atacaran al niño. Rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kaname lanzó su poder hacia el par y estos se convirtieron en cenizas casi inmediatamente. El pequeño niño cayó al piso, su pequeño cuerpo hecho bolita, aún seguía temeroso, su débil llanto era doloroso y un tanto desgarrador.

Ya más tranquilo, pues hacía unos momentos el sangre pura estaba mostrando un lado oscuro que nunca le gustaría mostrar a un niño. Pero debido a su gran poder de autocontrol logró tranquilizarse y lentamente se acercó al pequeño. Fue en ese momento que Kaname se pudo dar cuenta de las características del niño. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color lavanda, sus mejillas estaban completamente rosadas y unas lágrimas cristalinas que no cesaban de caer. El cabello del más fino color plata y su piel, era extremadamente blanca como si fuera de porcelana y al parecer muy suave. También se pudo percatar del temor del niño y delas incesantes sacudidas que daba su pequeño cuerpecito "Shh tranquilo ya estas a salvo ahora" Kaname susurró en una voz suave y reconfortante haciendo que el pequeño se comenzara a calmar. Ya que el pequeño comenzaba a calmarse, el vampiro sangre pura sonrió, pues ya más calmado y tranquilo el pequeño comenzó a cerrar esos inusuales pero hermosos ojos color lila. Tratando de dormir un poco. Pobre criaturita, pensaba el sangre pura. Lo más seguro es que todo este tiempo ha de ver estado asustado y perdido y su familia, lo más probable es que ellos este muertos o en alguna otra parte. Kaname suspiró tristemente temiendo por la seguridad del pequeño, así que lentamente lo colocó en sus brazos y se dirigió a la casa de Cross.

**Xx— En casa de Kaien Cross**

Takuma suspiró estaba preocupado aunque logró llegar a la casa de Cross a tiempo y cuando encontró al ex cazador y a la pequeña Yuki durmiendo tranquilamente en su camita con una sonrisa en su rostro suspiró aliviado. Probablemente la pequeña ha de estar soñando algo lindo por la sonrisa en sus labios así que sin más Takuma salió de la habitación de la menor y caminó hacia la estancia donde Kaien le seguía y los dos se sentaban en el sillón.

"Pero entonces ¿no ha sucedido nada aquí?" Preguntó Takuma con algo de preocupación en su voz pues no sabía de dónde provenía ese aroma a sangre que olido anteriormente, y por lo que cabía la casa de Cross parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, libre de ataques de nieves E u otros vampiros.  
"No que yo vea, todo ha estado relativamente tranquilo" Kaien dijo con una sonrisa infantil pues había recordado que durante toda la tarde había estado jugando con Yuki.

"Qué raro" Murmuró el vampiro "Kaname no ha llegado aún" Comentó mientras bebía un poco del té que Cross le había ofrecido.

"No te preocupes, Takuma, Estoy muy seguro que Kaname ya viene en camino" Kaien contestó con una de sus sonrisas y luego el también tomo sorbo a su té. Aun así Takuma no dejaba de estar preocupado pues Kaname no llegaba y al parecer el aroma a sangre se había desvanecido hacía varios minutos.

Kaname suspiró cansadamente, aunque estaba contento pues el pequeño niño que traía en brazos se había calmado y ahora parecía dormir tranquilamente en los brazos del castaño. Fue ahora con el pequeño ya calmado que Kaname se pudo dar cuenta del hermoso rostro que poseía el menor. Era tan surreal, como si se tratase de un bello ser, puro y que brindaba tranquilidad. Nunca en su vida había visto a tal creatura como esta y no pudo evitar preguntarse el por qué había un ángel tirado en la nieve a la merced de los vampiros.

No tenía explicación alguna y las dudas empezaron a crecer en su mente cuando se dio cuenta que el niño que llevaba en brazos no era del todo humano pero tampoco era un vampiro cosa que le relajo, pues no podría imaginar que una creatura tan bella como la que cargaba pudiese ser un vampiro. También puedo sentir por completo el aura del menor que parecía radiar pureza y tranquilidad algo que definitiva un vampiro no haría.

"¿Qué eres realmente?" El castaño preguntó con una voz suave sabiendo que el menor no respondería, así que solo se limitó a pasar su mano por aquellas hebras plateadas que se sentían tan suaves al tacto. Definitivamente este pequeño era muy hermoso.

Kaname siguió caminando, sus ojos chocolate nunca dejaron de admirar el rostro durmiente del menor. Y después de salir del bosque el vampiro encontró el caminó que llevaba a la casa de Cross. Siguió cargando gentilmente al pequeño con temor de despertarlo y que este volviera a forcejear y llorar. Kaname sabía muy bien que al llegar a la casa del antiguo cazador tendría que explicar cómo es que encontró a semejante infante y por lo visto muchas dudas quedarían sobre la verdadera especie del menor.

Dentro de la casa se encontraba Takuma un poco preocupado mientras Kaien seguía sirviendo más tazas de té, de pronto ambos sintieron dos auras acercándose una de ellas la conocían perfectamente pues era la del mismo Kaname pero la otra era un aura desconocida al menor para Takuma.

Pero al parecer para el otro hombre esa aura esa esencia pura e inocente. No podía ser cierto. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en un lugar como este? ¿Qué había pasado? Eran las preguntas que Kaien se hacía en su mente pero sobre todo quería verle nuevamente.

Kaien se levantó de donde estaba y sin pensarlo dos veces caminó casi volando hacía la puerta principal abriéndola de golpe para encontrarse con Kaname y con un pequeño niño durmiendo en sus brazos.

Y casi de manera inmediata Kaname habló "Lo encontré solo en la nieve" Susurró el vampiro con temor de despertar al menor e inconscientemente respondiendo a la pregunta que Kaien se había formulado en su mente.

"¿En dónde?" Kaien preguntó demandante

"Cerca del bosque" Kaname contestó un poco sorprendido por la repentina pregunta del ex cazador.

"Dámelo!" El hombre dijo o más bien el ex cazador ordenó. Kaname alzó una ceja elegantemente no reconociendo las acciones del menor. Aun así le entregó al pequeño "Zero…"

Quien era este niño y cuál era su relación con el ex cazador, Kaname no lo sabía pero estaba seguro que le preguntaría a Kaien acerca del niño. Las reacciones del hombre dejaron muy sorprendido al vampiro pues nunca había visto tal preocupación en aquellos ojos miel. Pero ahora no importaba nada de esto, lo primero era saber si el pequeño estaba herido. Ya más tarde Kaname se encargaría de cuestionar acerca de ese niño.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Kaien preguntó más para sí mismo que para Kaname. Pues no entendía por qué su pequeño hijo estaba de regreso y aunque esto lo alegraba un poco se percató también de las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del menor aun cuando estos se encontraban cerrados "¿En dónde está él?" Murmuró Kaien "¿En dónde está Luka?" Kaien murmuró nuevamente ignorando el hecho de que Kaname estaba ahí. Por su parte el castaño solo se limitó a observar y escuchar al ex cazador y se percató del ligero tono enojado en la voz del hombre sobre todo cuando pronunció el nombre de ese tal Luka.

**Xx—**

Tsukumo y Luka lograron abrir el portal nuevamente gracias a la ayuda de Takahiro. Esto fue de gran ayuda ya que así pudieron dirigirse ha donde Zero y Toko habían ido. Cuando salieron del portal encontraron a unos pocos metros el cuerpo de Toko. Al parecer la chica estaba inconsciente y había sido herida pero al mirar a ambos lados Luka se dio cuenta que no había señal alguna de Zero.

" Tsukumo, llévate a Toko de regreso a la Mansión Crepúsculo. Yo buscaré a Zero" Luka ordenó,

"Luka-san" susurró Tsukumo, el chico sabía y entendía la preocupación de Luka por su pequeño ángel. Él también estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su pequeño primo. Pero no podía dejar a Luka que buscara solo aun cuando Toko estaba herida.

"Hazlo!" Luka gritó y esto hizo que Tsukumo saliera de sus pensamientos y asintiera. Cargó a Toko como pudo y la llevó hacia el portal. "Po favor encuentra a Zero-chan" Tsukumo pidió antes de entrar al portal y Luka asintió. Por supuesto que Opast encontraría a su pequeño.

_Zero..._

_¿En dónde estás?..._

Siguiendo el lee aroma que había dejado su ángel para que lo encontrara. Luka se adentró en los bosques mientras seguía ese dulce aroma. Si llegaba a encontrar al culpable no iba a dudar en matarlo de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

Zero, su Zero… no tenía ni la mayor idea de quien podría estar con él, y lo que quería en estos momentos era encontrarlo y sostenerlo suavemente en sus brazos.

Siguió siguiendo el rastro de Zero pero también se percató de una esencia extraña las cual lo llevó a la casa de Kaien. Se extrañó un poco y vio la casa por unos segundos, seguía siendo la misma casa vieja. Y ya un poco intranquilo pues esa presencia desconocida seguía en la casa Luka rápidamente entró en la casa sin ser visto.

"Zero…"

Luka susurró y encontró a su pequeño niño recostado en una cama, con ese rostro tan puro e inocente y sus labios curveando una hermosa sonrisa. Pero su rostro se tensó cuando vió cerca de la cama a un chico más o menos de su edad. La mano de ese desconocido se había atrevido a acariciar la suave mejilla de su Zero. Y lentamente acercaba su rostro al cuello de su ángel, el aura de aquél extraño estaba gritando lo ponderosa que era.

_**Vampiro...**_

Luka no espero más y desenvaino su espada silenciosamente mientras se acercó lentamente al sucio vampiro y colocó la espada en el cuello de este dispuesto a matarle. Kaname se encontraba en una especie de trance la sangre del pequeño lo llamaba y no se dio cuenta cuando sus ojos habían cambiado a un color rojizo ni tampoco se percató de sus acciones hasta que sintió una fuerte aura y cuando elevó la vista se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros y ojos plata el cual le estaba apuntando con una espada.

"Luka-kun!... Kaname-kun!" Kaien gritó al entrar a la habitación de su pequeño para ver cómo estaba y se encontraba con esa horrosa escena pues temía que su ´pequeño hijo despertara y viera a esos dos inconscientes tratando de matarse.

"¡Tú!" Luka dijo con veneno "Nunca te atrevas a tocarlo" Luka amenazó "No te acerques a él" Luka advirtió con una voz y aura peligrosa.

* * *

_Y bueno que les parecio el capi  
_

_Reviews please :]_


End file.
